Guardinals
Guardinals – Neutral Good Guardinals are beings of pure good, untroubled by the question of law or chaos. The are native to the rolling plains of Elysium, which surrounds the Holy mountain of Celestia. The Guardinals are staunch opponents of evil wherever it is found. If Left untroubled on their home plane, Guardinals are as peaceful as Elysium itself, roaming it's magnificent landscapes in small bands of companions. When evil threatens their home however, the Guardinals are as fierce a force as any angel and numerous Guardinals leave Elysium on righteous crusades to fight evil on the Material Plane or other realms. They combine the features of handsome noble humans and equally noble animals. Individuals vary in the degree to which the animal features dominate - some Cervidals, for example, look like satyrs, while others seem almost human except for the curling horns on their heads. Paragons – The Companions of Talisid For as long as there have been Guardinals protecting the plane of Elysium, there have been a Celestial Lion and his five companions. Though their membership is far more temporary when compared to the relatively unchanging ranks of the Archangels, new companions assuming the office when they are fit for it and abdicating when they are no longer fit. Talisid and the Five Companions are much more like an adventuring party – though an exalted one – than the ruling council of the Archangels or the loose courts of the Azata. The Celestial lion and his friends wander the fields of Elysium solving problems as they arise, hearing petitions and resolving disputes as well as smashing evil whenever it dares to rear its ugly head. All the actions of Talisid and the Companions are guided by the principles of goodness, in particular the ideal of friendship they embody in the work together. The Five Companions is far from an empty title: the Leaders of the Guardinals are the closest of Companions, Bound by a fierce devotion to one another that puts mere family loyalty to shame. Companions of Talisid Talisid, The Celestial Lion A king among Guardinals and ruler of the Leonals, Talisid does not permit pride In his achievements to interfere with his mission to protect and aid the residents of Elysium. He prefers to think of himself as a humble servant of the people and demands no special treatment or consideration. Though the wisest and most powerful of Leonals, Talisid keeps no permanent residence, prefering to lodge with friends he has made on his many journeys throughout the Blessed Fields. Talisid takes the Form of a nine foot tall human with the Head of a Lion and a muscular build. He is covered in golden fur, with a Regal mane of golden hair, and Dark penetrating eyes. Sathia, The Sky Duchess The Voice of the Avorals, Sathia is also a patron and muse for gifted painters and sculptors. She possesses a sharp eye for detail and has created a number of masterful paintings and wood sculptures. Most of all she enjoys time spent with the companions and soaring in the skies of Elysium. Sathia's form is that of a lithe woman with powerful wings instead of arms (albeit wings with hands). Flecks of green speckle her otherwise snow white feathers. Her face is more human than avian, despite sharp yet beautiful features, but her hair resembles a feathery cowl and her eyes are a bright gold. Her legs end in wickedly sharp Talons like those of a great eagle but with an emerald lustre. Numerous small birds flutter about her, drawn to her powerful presence. Manath, The Horned Lord The newest member of the Five Companions, Having only recently replaced the Curmudgeonly Duke Rhanok as lord of the Cervidals, Manath feels he has much to learn from Talisid and the other companions. However, If he has any doubts about his ability to stand in Rhanok's Hoofprints, he isn't showing them. Manath has brought a keen wit and sense of fun to the Companions, Charming the others with his colloquial manner and prancing tongue. He is often a patron of kind hearted rogues, but also of hard working farmers and others in similar roles. Manath takes the form of a 6 foot tall humanoid whose head is crowned my a magnificent set of curved rams horns. His shaggy fur varies in colour from red to gold to a autumn yellow and covers him in his entirety. He has large cloven hooves of an ash-black colours and a wry yet endearing smile often plays across his wise face. Vhara, Duchess of the fields Behind an outwardly aloof and somewhat domineering facade, Vhara hides a profoundly generous and emotional spirit. Her fellow Companions know that she takes he commitment as duchess of the Equinals, as well as her duty to Elysium itself, with absolute seriousness and that she privately weeps when confronted by suffering that she herself cannot allay. Vhara is commonly a patron of poets and minstrels as well as those who dedicate themselves to healing the sick and giving aid to those in need. Vhara's form is that of a 15 foot tall statuesque woman with the head, legs and hair of a noble horse, Shoulders of heroic proportion, and long arms ending in thick, Iron hard fingers that make creditable hooves when curled into fists. Her double kneed legs end in true hooves. A long, neatly groomed mane runs from the crest of her head down to the centre of her of her back, matching the horses tail bellow it. She is both poised and beautiful. Kharash, The Stalker The Paragon of Lupinals, Duke Kharash Is the closest Companion to Talisid, sharing the Celestial Lion's passion for the hunt as well as his love for the untamed wilderness. The two are nigh inseparable except when Talisid chooses to enter a populated area, at which time Kharash usually opts to remain in the wild. Although sly of tongue and not exactly shy, Kharash doesn't care much for large groups or accolades. He adores children but is inexplicably awkward around them. His ability to stay out of sight coupled with his willingness to let Talisid speak on his behalf in public has earned Kharash the moniker “Talisid's Shadow” which the Lupinal duke, and occasional lover of the Celestial Lion seems not to mind. An undisputed master of the hunt Kharash trusts his senses and intuition. He doesn't fall easily into traps, and he studies his enemies carefully before moving in for the kill. As such he is the patron of good hearted huntsmen, rangers, and any who move through the wilderness or use stealth and subtlety to achieve their goals. Kharesh is describes as a 10 ft werewolf like creature with topaz eyes, as likely to move on all fours as on 2 legs. His black and brown fur is neatly groomed, and his broad smile displays his pearly white canine teeth. Bharrai, The great Bear The Matriach of the Ursinals, Bharrai is known by some of her people as “Mother Bear” for she treats others of her kind like cherished children. She takes great interest in their endeavours and exploits and fears for them when they leave Elysium to study magic and fight evil abroad. Like most Ursinals, while a formidable physical combatant, Bharrai is most comfortable using her prodigious magical talents. She is a patron of goodly Mages, as well as those in protecting or maternal roles. When not accompanying Talisid and the other Companions on some important escapade, she resides in a great lodge nestled between four mountains and overlooking a small lake. The region enjoys hot summers and harsh winters. During the summer Bharrai teaches her fellow ursinals about the importance of living in harmony with nature. In the winter she turns the lodge into a college of wizardry – and isolated retreat where ursinals and visiting wizards can study and learn magic under her supervision. In appearance, Bharrai is a bipedal polar bear with thick platinum white fur, eyes like shards of blue ice, and massive paws. She stands 18 feet tall and wears immaculate robes of the finest quality.